The purpose of this research is to delineate the major actions of androgens, particularly testosterone and dihydrotestosterone, in sexual differentiation and development in males and females, to evaluate the effect of androgens on sexual behavior and cognitive function, and to evaluate the role of dihydrotestosterone on sebum production in humans.